If You Need Me
by Becimpala33
Summary: Aurora/Sam Aurora is my OC . Set after my story, "When There is No Key to Be Found", and Supernatural's episode "Lazarus Rising". When Dean comes back, it brings Aurora and Sam face-to-face once again.


_A/N: This takes place after my story, "Where There is No Key to Be Found", and after the Supernatural episode, "Lazarus Rising". _

Aurora tugged on her ponytail absentmindedly as she flipped through the file on her desk, her free hand opening and closing the pen Dean had given her for her birthday, engraved with _World's Hottest CIA Agent_. Her phone rang and she sighed, picking it up and propping it between her chin and shoulder.

"Agent Sinclair," she said, eyes still on the file in front of her.

"Ror!" The familiar voice traveled through the phone line, and Aurora froze, the phone dropping from her hand. The voice rang out still, loud and scratchy. "Ror, it's me, Dean!" Aurora picked the phone back up with shaking hands, knuckles white.

"Look, you demon asshole, you're not the first one trying to fuck with me by sounding like my best friend, so no points for creativity, sorry." Slamming down the phone, Aurora buried her face in her hands, sobs shaking her shoulders.

Thirty minutes later, Aurora was still at her desk, rolling the pen between her shaking fingers, eyes staring at the page in front of her, but not seeing anything. "You can't just go back there!" The receptionist's voice rang out nervously as she chased after a dirt-stained man in a black t-shirt and dusty jeans.

"Agent Aurora Grace Sinclair, third desk on the left, has the initials L.S. tattooed on the back of her right shoulder, can't eat poached eggs because the texture freaks her out, wears a locket around her neck with a picture of her dad on one side and a picture of my brother and me on the other-any of this ringing any bells, Rent-a-Cop?"

The voice preceded the man by only a few seconds, and as he came into sight Aurora hurled a bottle of holy water directly at his face. The man spluttered, then offered up a proud grin. "Glad to see you're still sharp, Ror." His grin softened with affection as he blinked back tears. "I'm just glad to see you."

Aurora sprang forward, throwing herself into Dean's arms. Sobbing, she clung to Dean, burying her head in his shoulder. Dean wrapped his arms tightly around her, ignoring the stares of the workers around them as he murmured in her ear, "I'm that stunning, huh?"

Aurora laughed, pulling back slightly to lightly smack his shoulder. She wiped away tears before cupping his face in her hands. "Sam's alive," she said, just as Dean asked "Where's Sammy?"

"He's alive?" Dean immediately replied. "Where is he? His phone is disconnected."

"I know," Aurora said softly, pulling her purse over her shoulder and grabbing Dean's hand. "I know where he is. Let's get out of here and I'll tell you what's going on."

Aurora slid into the driver's seat, pulling out her ponytail holder and shaking out her hair. Shrugging off her jacket, she put on her sunglasses and started the convertible, pulling it out of the parking lot. As soon as they pulled onto the highway, Aurora reached over and squeezed Dean's hand.

"Sam is alive, but he…isn't doing well." Dean could see the tears filling her eyes, spilling down to splash onto the leather seats. "Out of respect for him, I think he needs to be the one who tells you what's going on, but…we're not together anymore." She heard Dean's sharp intake of breath, and nodded slowly, taking a hand off the steering wheel to wipe her eyes. "But that doesn't mean I don't…I mean…"

She trailed off, and Dean lay a hand over hers, clasping her fingers between his own. She squeezed his hand gratefully. "When I left…the last time…I slapped a tracking device on the underside of the Impala. Plus, I have contacts. So I've always known where he is. And who…what…"

Dean gently took the wheel, steering them off onto a shoulder as Aurora broke down into sobs. Reaching over, he pulled her into his arms, holding her close, slowly rubbing her back. "It's ok, Ror," he murmured. "I'm here now. You don't have to go through this alone anymore." His hand grazed over her right shoulder and he stopped, leaning closer. Underneath the _L.S._ were now two more initials: _D.W._

"Ror…" He whispered, fingers covering the still slightly red lettering.

"That shoulder's the memorial for my family," she said just as softly. "It's the way I keep my dad with me, and it was the way I was keeping you with me." Looking up, she threw her arms around Dean's neck, burying her face in his shoulder. "I missed you so much. I love you so much, and I missed my best friend so much. It was so hard without you here."

"Love you too," Dean murmured into her hair, pulling back to look into her eyes. "And I'm not going anywhere. Never again. I promise."

Aurora nodded once, sniffling, before shaking back her shoulders and putting her hands back on the wheel. "Let's get you to Sam."

They pulled up at the motel and Dean leapt out of the car, Aurora staying put in her seat, staring at her hands clasped in her lap. After Dean had gone in, Aurora took a few deep breaths before following him.

Entering, she saw Sam and Dean pulling back out of a tight hug, tears in both their eyes. Her gaze was so fixated on Sam she almost missed the brunette attempting to quickly grab her coat and get out.

"Not leaving fast enough," Aurora practically growled, and Dean spun around in shock, Sam standing frozen in place.

"You're going to do this here, huh?" the woman asked, gesturing with her head towards Dean.

"Oh he'll know soon enough, you trashy bitch," Aurora spat out, advancing until she was directly in the woman's face. "Now leave."

"If Sam tells me to," the woman said with a smirk, spinning towards Sam and holding her wrist in front of his mouth. "But if he does, I'm never coming back, and I don't think he'd want that."

A second's pause, and Aurora made for the door. "Then I'll leave, and never come back," she choked out, running for the car. She heard Sam's voice calling to her, heard his footsteps, but she jumped in the driver's seat and pulled away. She pulled over on a different shoulder to sob this time.

Aurora slapped a stack of bills down on the bar, staggering slightly as she moved out the door and into the muggy air. Reaching into her purse, she extracted her phone and began dialing the local taxi company. Suddenly she felt something slam down onto her head, and she slumped to the ground, everything going black.

"Aurora, Aurora, please open your eyes!" A pair of hands lightly tapped Aurora's face and she blinked, wincing as the bright lights of the motel room filtered to her pupils. "There you go, baby, I know it hurts, but you're safe now." Sam's voice was even nearer her face now as he gently raised her to a sitting position, cradling her against his chest.

"You're one touch chick, Ror," Dean said, sighing in relief as he stood up, squeezing Aurora's shoulder as he passed her on his way to grab the first aid kit.

"Can I?" Sam asked, reaching for the kit. He looked down into Aurora's eyes, and they held gazes for a second before she nodded, wincing at the movement. Easing her back onto the pillows, Dean perched at the end of the bed, Sam gently cleaned the wound out, pain in his eyes at every sound of pain from Aurora.

Aurora's head wrapped in a bandage, Sam stood up abruptly, punching the wall so hard he left a dent. "I'm going to kill that bitch," he growled, clenching his scraped knuckles.

"You're going to have to get in line," Dean said, voice tight with anger.

"Which bitch?" Aurora mumbled in confusion.

"Ruby." Sam spat the name out, leaning his forehead against the wall. "She's the one who attacked you. When you…you left, I chased after you. She disappeared. Must have followed you. A bunch of witnesses at the bar saw her attack you."

"She hit me from behind," Aurora mumbled assertively, wincing as she adjusted her place on the pillows. "Otherwise I would have taken that trash down."

"No question about that," Dean said with a laugh. Exchanging a glance with Sam that Aurora did not miss, Dean stretched, then bent down to kiss Aurora's forehead. "Now that I know you're ok, I'm going to go take a shower. Get some of this grave dirt off me."

"Come back, k?" Aurora grabbed his hand, holding it tightly before releasing it.

"Told you I'm not leaving you," Dean said, grabbing her hand back and squeezing it tightly before smiling and heading for the bathroom.

"Do you really mean what you just said?" Aurora said softly, as the bathroom door closed.

"I'm done with Ruby," Sam said, moving to perch back on the bed, but halting an inch away. "She…she hurt you. No one's allowed to do that. But she got close to you because…because of me. Because I'm weak."

"You're not weak." Aurora crumpled the comforter in her hand, dropping it as she finally turned to face Sam. "I've never, ever thought you were weak."

"I want her…it…all of that, out of my life," Sam said, and Aurora nodded, tears glistening in both their eyes.

"You…you should call me," she whispered, turning her eyes back to stare at the ceiling. "I know it won't be easy for you, and if you need me, you should…you should call me. I'll be there."

"I need you," Sam whispered back, and Aurora choked back a sob. Slowly, she extended her hand, and Sam took it, holding it against his heart.


End file.
